1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus may include organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) that may include hole injection electrodes, electron injection electrodes, and organic emission layers formed between the hole injection electrodes and the electron injection electrodes. The organic light-emitting display apparatus may be a self-emissive display apparatus, in which holes injected from the hole injection electrodes and electrons injected from the electron injection electrodes may combine in the organic emission layer and generate excitons. Light may be generated as the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus may be self-emissive, a separate light source may be unnecessary, and the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be driven at a low voltage and be configured to be lightweight and thin. Excellent viewing angle, contrast, response time, and other characteristics, may result in an organic light-emitting display apparatus being widely used in personal portable devices, such as, for example, MP3 players, mobile phones, and televisions.